


THE CLOSER I GET TO YOU

by blacklovebagfromafrica



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklovebagfromafrica/pseuds/blacklovebagfromafrica
Summary: Two years ago she would wake up with a smile painted across her face, wrapped around the arms of the girl she loved with every breath she took. That was home for her, brown warm eyes would stare at her after long sessions of kissing and cuddling and the three words would be said whole heartedly, she would crack a joke to diffuse the moment and stop herself from crying cause that was just the way she was. Everything made sense to her in those days, the flowers smelled beautifully, the skies were always blue even on the rainy days because she was in love…. but two years ago was the last time she ever felt anything close to an emotional feeling as love in her heart.





	1. BREAKING

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting *hides*..I'm excited though....It a slow burn, alot of angst before smiles and laughter,love etc.Bare with me......I really love this story because it pieces of what I went through. ...I'll try to post whenever I can..It exam week SO I'll post when I need to destress..enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

“Emma’’……. Emma! Can you hear me? 

“what do you mean I need to pack my things and go….my parents pay a lot of money for me to live here’’

“when was the last time you spoke to your parents”?

“a week ago”

“well it’s the second month now and they haven’t paid the rent……this is when I run out of generosity……. you need to be out of here by the end of the day’’.  
Emma contemplated for a while even after Mr gold was gone. she just stood there on the hallway and didn’t feel like moving, of course something like this would happen, after all the universe did have a vendetta against her and only her. she thought about calling her parents to find out what was going on but sometimes she hated bothering those poor souls who had saved her from a lifetime of foster homes, not only that but she hated feeling like she was a burden to them. It was so much easier to ask things from your parent coz well they did bring you to the world, but strangers who had mercy on you……that was a different story, she ended up calling Ruby and asked to crash in with her for a few days before she could come up with a real plan, of all the girls she hung out with at campus, Ruby was the closest thing she had to a real friend, just someone who had her back when things went south.

 

Thirty minutes later, she arrived at Ruby’s room…… the girl was such a nerd, it was 5 o’clock in the afternoon but she was still on her pj’s and drowning in her books, not that she gave a fuck what anyone would say anyway. “damn Swan you look like hell”. Emma only gave her half a smile before engulfing her in a silent hug and went straight to the fridge to look for a beer to kick things off. She then convinced Ruby to change into something more “sexy” cause she was taking her out for a breather. A lot of things were playing in her mind, a lot of thoughts and getting drunk was going to stop the thinking for a while before she found the strength to face reality that threatened to destroy little that was left of her heart, this was one of those days when the walls in her heart trembled, slightly threatening to break.

She still had a few dollars left in her bank account, but by the way Ruby was swaying those hips and got every guy’s attention in the club, she had a feeling she wasn’t going to spent even a dime that night. 2 hours later, the drinks kept coming and the music got louder and louder after each drink. The room appeared darker now, unlike when they came in, a bit fuzzy too. She scanned the crowd looking for Ruby who had decided to hit the dance floor, after a quick scan she found her dancing with a guy who had introduced himself as Killian Jones, and the two looked like they were ready for a quickie in no time. That was another thing about Ruby, the girl got laid more than the president himself!  
“Ruby, I’m gonna step outside for a second” she shouted in the girl’s ear.

Ruby untangled herself from Killian who quickly found another random girl to dance with, “are you feeling okay?” she asked Emma.  
“yeah I’m fine’’ she lied with a big bright smile on her face.  
“well okay, just tell me when you wanna get the hell out’ta here okay?” Ruby said.  
“yeah sure” Emma replied but Ruby was long gone disappeared into the crowd and scarred off the little cat Killian was messing with.

She found herself wondering further away from the club, the streets were much quiet at this time of the night and more dangerous, she thought, yet she kept walking and sent ruby a message to let her know she was getting back to their room. After an endless amount of alcohol in her system, she still felt like throwing herself off a building, the air was cold and her red leather jacket wasn’t doing her any justice but at least she was 6 blocks away from their room, just as she was too busy suppressing her suicidal thoughts approaching a T-junction she saw two cars crashing mercilessly together before pulling apart. She will never admit this to anyone but she might have jumped out of shock and maybe have peed herself a bit……

Seconds later her senses came back to her and she dialled 911 while sprinting in the direction of the crash, after giving all the required details she got to the nearest car only to find two bloody bodies one male on the driver seat, one female adjacent to him both unconscious, she first dragged the male outside a bit further away from the crash site, she then carried the female to safety. Before she could get to the second car an explosion erupted, she landed hard on the ground and that was the last thing she saw before she became unconscious too.

TO BE CONTINUED………………


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY  
> First, you think the worst is a broken heart, what’s gonna kill you is the second part. And the third is when your world splits down the middle…….and fourth you’re gonna think that you fixed yourself and fifth you see them out with someone else and the sixth is when you admit you may have fucked up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry.....life took over:(

THE CLOSER I GET TO YOU

 

CHAPTER 2

She regained her conscious on the way to the hospital, she can hear the paramedics shouting but all she could think of was how extremely hungry she was, oh! And also she had to pee……if they don’t drive fast enough she might have to take……oh! Now they’re stopping. She felt like she was floating which only meant they were moving her around, and now someone’s shining a torch right in her eyes, whoever said that shit was fun!  
“Emma’’ can you hear me? a voice asked……sweet but firm at the same time.  
Damn it, lady! Lose the torch, she blinked.

‘‘Okay good, you’ll be okay……remain calm and you’ll be out of here in no time……’’

They took her to ICU where they quickly fixed her up. She wasn’t severely burnt, just second-degree wounds...Ruby arrived an hour later shaken up by the turning of events but Emma assured her she was okay and they drove back to Ruby’s dorm where she was immediately put on bed rest. She called her parents and told them everything including her departure from the apartment they were renting for her, they explained their financial difficulties they were facing momentarily and she understood…...of cause she had to get a job and start fending for herself from then on, not that she was lazy and didn’t like to be responsible and independent but she was in the moment of her life where the ‘never give up’ motto was starting to lose its effect, the fight just wasn’t there anymore. The school wasn’t working very well for her and she really didn’t see what shape her life was taking but whatever form it was, it didn’t feel good.

Days passed, she wasn’t attending her classes instead she was going around the city looking for a job….and with no luck. Feeling exhausted from walking around the city she decided to pop into a local fast food franchise for a quick sandwich and a cold drink just to freshen up, she chose the most discreet corner, sat down and a brunette male waiter attended her. Just then two caucasian men both wearing dark shades in suits walked in and sat not far from her…detectives, she thought. She ordered a hamburger with fries and a milkshake which were swiftly served, the detectives made their orders which were served but didn’t seem much interested in them…...took her about fifteen minutes to finish and decided to head back to Ruby and as she was walking passing people she noticed those men were following her, “okay swan don’t panic!….it not like somebody saw you steal those snacks at that stupid Chinese shop”. “They’re not Chinese so you’re safe. She kept talking to herself until she reached the flat they lived in but before she could get inside, a broad voice stopped her…. excuse me ma’am are you Emma swan”.

“I have a spray in my backpack and I’m not afraid to use it”. She said, a few seconds later she realized how stupid that sounded like.  
“calm down ma’am, Mr. Cassidy has requested your presence”. The shorter guy answered.  
‘I don’t know anyone by that name and I’m sure as hell ain’t leaving with two guys in black that look like they won’t even hesitate to kill me”.  
“I assure you that is not going to happen, look, Emma these guys are loaded……I’m talking bit time and you happened to save one of their sons and his fiancé, now any idiot in this world can put two and two together, now stop making this difficult and come with us”. The tall, corky bodyguard said giving her a wink...  
‘well if you put it that way”. Still not fully convinced though She contemplated and realized this could be an opportunity she’s been waiting for for…but also what if it’s someone who wanted these two dead, and by saving their lives meant losing mine?... you’re doing it again swan, overthinking…... just go with the flow…...no! these guys don’t even look that scary…oh! Boy…...there goes nothing.

She decided to go with the bodyguards and hoped that maybe something good will come out of this like they said she could be on her way to collecting a very generous cheque….and if anything bad happened, she sent Ruby a text message telling her about the short trip she was taking…she even took pictures of the two guys while they were talking to her.  
‘Emma, if you don’t mind me asking…..what were you doing on the streets late that night and all by yourself?”  
“actually I do mind you asking”, she said memorizing every turn they were taking …so who’s the fiancé? She asked.  
“Regina Mills, you know that multimillionaire spoiled brat” the tall guard answered in a snare  
“Nah! Never heard of her” Emma said.  
‘you won’t, she hardly ever gets in trouble, she is just self-entitled and rude, control freak”  
“but you gotta admit she’s really hot Gram’’ the little guard said  
“so she’s a hot spoiled bitch, why am I not surprised’’, Emma said  
“more like an evil bitch if you ask me, don’t let that hot mad ass deceive you’’ Gram said 

After their ride, which felt like a lifetime for Emma they finally entered a suburb area, quiet and too green for my taste, she thought, the mansion was breathtaking, the owner must love glass, maybe a bit too much, she took note. She was led to what seemed like an office and before formal introductions were made, her jaws almost dropped to the floor, thank God for her self-control. All the voices in the room disappeared when her eyes locked onto the bruised woman who happened to be the one person in the world she had never expected to ever meet again …Regina…Regina Mills? …wasn’t she Regina Queen when we were together? …..

‘Emma, please come in .......my dear, please meet the women who saved our lives that night Emma-”, Daniel said, hoping his fiancé will love his surprise.  
“Emma swan”, Regina said wishing she could dig a whole, and hide from the fire blazing blue eyes staring back at her in disbelief, or is that anger?  
Compose yourself, Emma, we’ve been through this a thousand times…. stay and hear what they have to say….no! no! no! just leave!  
“ahh, I have to go...this was a mistake…I have to go”. She said rushing to the door and if she could she would just vanish…this can’t be happening!

Regina rushed after her, leaving behind a very confused Daniel.

“Emma, wait ... he didn’t tell me you were coming, he wanted to surprise me” Regina tried to explain.  
“I don’t care, Regina, I don’t care! …...please just go back I don’t want to see you” Emma replied in almost a whisper…She wanted to get away and remove the last 5 minutes from her memory.  
“Now that I’ve seen you, Emma, I can’t”. Regina said grabbing Emma’s wrist softly “I, I mean, I can’t stop myself from wanting to talk to you right now”.…. she hates me, Regina realized.  
“That accident must’ve messed up with your head it seems’’ Emma said chuckling, “Let me go, that mustn’t be hard since you did that so well 2 years ago,” Emma said bitterly looking straight in Regina’s eyes  
“It really nice to see you again Emma, I know nothing I say right now will make you understand….and it’s not safe to talk he-’’

Daniel appeared before she could finish…worry was written all over his face. Regina knew she had a lot of explaining to do after both her and Emma’s behavior and with her mind still puzzled, she couldn’t come up with an excuse.

“Regina what’s going on’’, Daniel asked curiosity visible with a frown on his face.

“I, uhm….I lost my job because of her, she fired me…which is kind of ironic if you really think about it, she destroys my life…I save hers”... Emma explained crossing her toes for Daniel to buy the story.  
“Well, I understand you’re upset, I also would be troubled if our fates were reversed…..but this also presents a great opportunity for you Ms. Swan isn’t it my love’’ Daniel asks his fiancé who was now standing by his side, with a firm, protective left arm around her waist.

“indeed, as of right this very moment Ms. Swan I welcome you back to Mills enterprise, I, ahhm was a fool to let you go…I deeply apologize” Regina added the last part sincerely hoping Emma would realize it wasn’t just an act.

“You’re a little too late for that Regina...I don’t need your stupid job anymore, I’m better off without you.....now I swear to God, if any of you try to stop me this time….I’ll break your freaking jaws” She said with conviction in her eyes and with that she walked away, got into the limo and that’s when they came down like a waterfall….she cries when she’s deeply upset. Don’t let her do this to you again Swan, no more tears because of her……she no longer has that privilege, not anymore…oh! God, am I saying this out loud?

“Warned you, ma’am…that one is an evil bitch I tell you”

“shut up tiny, you’re not helping,” Gram said

“yeah, shut up tiny” Emma said staring blankly at nothing.......she stayed silent until she got back to Ruby’s and she tried to act normal but Ruby knows her better than she knows herself, Spill the beans, Swan, I know that face…...goodness grace! she can read thoughts, that’s it.  
“I saw Regina, she was the one I saved……she’s getting married Ruby…...it’s like the three years we spent together meant nothing to her,” Emma said with tears falling.  
“Oh! sweety come here” Ruby held her as she cried herself to sleep, she carried her to their bedroom…...where she slept soundly and for a moment she could escape her reality, Just as Ruby was also changing to her Pj’s her phone rang. “hey, baby what’s up” she asks sweetly lowering her voice, the voice on the other side replied…… “oh! baby not tonight Emma is not feeling well……how about we all have launch tomorrow, so you two can meet”….… “Okay, I love you too baby, goodnight” she smiles to her phone and drops it back to her table, she gets under the covers…Emma’s phone rings. “Swan’s phone, Ruby speaking……who’s this”  
“Regina, where’s Emma,” Regina asks impatiently...

“asleep, thanks to you” Ruby replies with intent to provoke the women

“Is she okay Ruby?” Regina asks with a bit of regret and pain in her voice

“she’s none of your concern Regina, you shouldn’t be calling her”

“Ruby, please tell her I called …...please,” Regina said with a sniffle and a cough to cover herself.  
“look Regina, you’ve messed up her life once, don’t do it again…I’m trying to protect my best friend here so don’t call this number ever again…and don’t forget, you were the one that walked away” Ruby ended the call and deleted the unknown number on the received calls log.  
“goodnight princess, love you”…...she gave Emma a small squeeze then turned off the lights

 

Morning came so swiftly…..Ruby was up and running before the sun was up  
“morning Rubes…...ew! don’t you dare come near me with that sweat!” Emma teased  
“hey, princess…by my sweat doesn’t smell at all” Ruby said sounding so wounded  
“germs Ruby, Germs,” Emma said….suddenly all the playfulness disappeared when she asked “you know, I could’ve sworn I heard you talking to Regina last night,” She said with a frown on her face  
“Are you sure, you weren’t just dreaming kiddo?” Ruby said hoping not to sound awkward  
“you forget my super power Rubes, I can tell when you’re messing with me’’ Emma said eyeballing her  
“It was all just a dream dear, now I gotta go take a long hot shower, my first class starts at 08:40 am” she’s trying so hard not to avoid Emma’s gaze cause if she does…..Emma will know she’s lying.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=

SOMEWHERE IN THE ATLANTIC OCEAN………..

“Zelena, I hear Regina made contact with Emma Swan again”

“yes, they met boss”

“and why Is Emma Swan still alive”

“they are not together, Regina’s getting married to that Cassidy boy Mrs. Mills just as you planned”

“It was made perfectly clear that if we ever find out that they are in the same place, the girl dies”

“I’ll take care of it boss”


End file.
